King k Rool vs Vector the Crocodile
'Vector Vs King K Rool' The battle of the reptiles. Interlude Wiz: Of all the reptiles in gaming these two always stand out. Boomstick: King K Rool the Bannana stealer Wiz: And Vector the Crocodile Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz and it's our job to analyze thier weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle King K Rool Wiz: King K Rool is the Crocodile is the king of Crocodile Isle Boomsstick: He seems to be one lazy ass king he just stays in one spot while his army does the actual work Wiz: Don't underestimate him though King K Rool is no push over he has tremendous strength, technological prowess, about average speed,and an unlimited supply of Kannonballs with his blunderbuss. Boomstick: He is also able to use his crown as a boomarang and can create shock waves by pounding the ground. Uhh I will be right back after I create some shock waves. *THUD* Boomstick:Fuuuuuuuucccckkkk Wiz: Anyways just a side note we are only counting canon games King K Rool has been in mostly for balancing purposes cause in Dk Jungle Climber He could become invincible or invisible Boomstick:Even with those restrictions King K Rool is still one tough power house Vector the Crocodile Wiz: At age 20,standing at 5'10.5" ,and boasting an impressive iq of about 130 Vector the Crocodile is the leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency Boomstick: I have seen it all now. Wiz:Anyways being the smartest in the agency Vector can do some amazing things like make a balloon out off normal bubble gum. He can somehow can manipulate tha bubble so much that it explodes...Like a bomb! Boomstick: Why are you saying that like its no big deal! Well either way he also has super strength, is an experienced swimmer, and has a singing voice so loud and destructive that it probably rivals Kirby's. Wiz: He is also a capable extreme gear rider and which is an impressive feat and they can fly. Vector can also breath fire. Boomstick:Vector also has a double jump and that extreme gear wiz was talking about can go at a speed of 180 speed? What! Is it miles per hour, feet per minute, or inches per second. My brain hurts that's what I get for trying to sound smarter. Wiz: But with all that going for him is it enough to beat King K Rool. Let's find out. Boomstick:ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight Vector: So this is the place. You really owe us one for this DK. I mean having us take out your villain. Espio:Lets just get this done with so we can leave this weird ship Charmy: Yay weird ship woooohoooo!! Vector: Charmy sometimes i think you have a supply of caffeine in you that will last forever. Charmy:Yeah probably omg a rocket barrel!! This is so cool Vector: Can you take care of him Espio Espio: Fine As Espio runs up to get Charmy under control. But suddenly. *Whooosh* Charmy/Espio: AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH A crown flew by and slit their necks and bleed to death soon after. Vector:WHO DID THAT!!! ???:Hahaha their death amuses me. King K Rool jumps in front of Vector Vector: YOU BASTARD!! YOU WILL PAY FIGHT King k rool and Vector lunge at each other fists ready. Vector gets knocked back 10ft while K Rool barely gets knocked back half a foot. King K Rool: Ha I thought this was going to be hard While he says that Vector runs up and starts biting his arm, then starts breathing fire on his arm. King K Rool then breaks out and pulls out a blunderbuss and shoots it at Vector. It was a direct hit with a kannonball. King K Rool sees that it is working so he keeps on shooting until a big cloud of dust appears. Then Vector appears out of the dust. Then he uses a hammer down attack and hits K Rool in the head. K Rool then realizes that if he doesn't act fast it may just be the end of him. So he rushes to the Rocket barrel Once inside he charges at Vector claws ready... *ZWOOOSH* Vector gets on to his extreme gear and rushes towards K Rool who retaliates with a slash of his claws Vector fell off his extreme gear and it flew off without him Seeing as there is only one solution vector starts chewing some gum King K Rool: Ah what are you doing? Chewing some gum because you know it will be the last peice of gum you ever have. Vector:pfffffffftttttttt Vector then surrounds K Rool in gum he turns around walks to his dead friends as K Rool gets blow to smitheriens KO! Vector goes and sings a song to his dead friends Results Boomstick: That was awesome. Wiz: King k rool was completely outmatched Vector out preformed him in every catogory except jump, weight, and height. Boomstick: K Rool just couldn't chew it. Wiz: The winner is Vector. Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:ShadowOwen Category:What-If? Death Battles